


«Когда не хватает слов, говорит музыка»

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: All the fluffing fluff, Dancing, Did I Mention It's Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Greece, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Romantic, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock on Holiday 2020, M/M, More Fluff, POV John Watson, Private Getaway, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes is a romantic, Sherlock's Violin, Summer Nights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, dancing on the beach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Романтический сюрприз для Джона − танец на пляже.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	«Когда не хватает слов, говорит музыка»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Where Words Fail, Music Speaks..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651171) by [LaKoda0518](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518). 



Лёгкий ветерок ласкает седеющие волосы Джона, и он одобрительно хмыкает. Ритмичный рокот прибоя почти теряется в захватывающих дух звуках скрипки Шерлока, когда запись его последнего сочинения переносит их в сказочную страну. Они покачиваются вместе, и руки Шерлока находят самое естественное положение: одна рука на пояснице Джона − доктор копирует его позу, а пальцы их свободных рук переплетены. Их тела тесно прижаты друг к другу; щека Шерлока прижимается к виску Джона, и он чувствует, как детектив глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

Музыка нежная, но яркая, очень похожая на своего композитора. Нарастает крещендо, и по спине Джона пробегает дрожь, когда Шерлок нежно целует его в ухо. Странно видеть выражение любви Шерлока таким образом, но Джону не требуется много времени, чтобы понять это. Он понимает, что именно музыка придаёт ему смелости. Эта пьеса для Джона, скрытое послание в мелодии, которая становится то громче, то тише, но никогда не колеблется. Это свидетельство их совместной жизни. Каждое драматическое построение приводит к разрушительному падению точно так же, как ясное и настоящее чувство решимости тянет темп назад к более счастливому темпу.

Джон внимательно прислушивается к каждому новому фрагменту пьесы. Это последний проект Шерлока, шедевр, который тот якобы совершенствует, но что-то в нём кажется смутно знакомым. Мелодия снова обрывается, и только тогда Джон её узнает. Воспоминание обрушивается на него, как мешок с кирпичами, и он не может не закрыть глаза. На мгновение он вспоминает уютный запах их квартиры; знакомый аромат свежезаваренного чая и домашнего печенья миссис Хадсон возвращает его к действительности. Тихие звуки скрипки Шерлока наполняют квартиру ощущением покоя, который поднимается по лестнице в старую комнату Джона, принося ему утешение и упокоение после очередного кошмара.

Ещё одно крещендо возвращает Джона в настоящее, и ему трудно поверить, что у них такой долгий отпуск. Однако ни один из них не упоминает об этом, и их приватный танец продолжается. Музыка нарастает, и Джон обнаруживает, что тонет в волне сильных эмоций. Вечерний воздух вокруг них внезапно наполняется всей любовью и нежностью, которые они отложили в сторону за последние несколько лет. Всю любовь и привязанность они хранили в тайне за стенами 221Б, не осмеливаясь рисковать жизнями друг друга больше, чем раньше.

В груди Шерлока раздаётся негромкое мурлыканье, и Джон, отстранившись, смотрит на него и улыбается его красивому лицу. На лбу Шерлока появляется намёк на беспокойство, но сразу же исчезает, как только Джон утыкается в его грудь носом.

− Это прекрасно, − говорит он. Джон не поясняет, имеет ли он в виду музыку или нежный от любви взгляд в глазах Шерлока, но детектив всё равно улыбается.

− Я надеялся, что вам понравится, − произносит он, решив для себя, что Джон подразумевал музыку, и позволяя рукам расслабиться, обняв своего партнёра за талию.

Руки Джона следуют его примеру. Какое-то мгновение они стоят, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и улыбаясь, пока между ними проходит молчаливый разговор. Они всегда знали, что им никогда не нужны были слова, чтобы показать свои истинные чувства, но на этот раз в их взглядах что-то другое. Более интимное... более значимое... более взволнованное.

Последние ноты завершают пьесу, и Шерлок прижимается лбом ко лбу Джона, снова его обнимая. Они начинают дышать в унисон, тая в объятиях друг друга; тихое эхо пьесы Шерлока выбивает ровный ритм в их сердцах. Ровное сияние света в беседке создаёт нужное настроение, и Джон абсолютно убеждён, что нет ничего более совершенного во всем этом мире. _«Мы заслужили это..._ − думает он. − _Мы заслужили всё это после всего, через что прошли...»_

Немного наклонив голову, Джон сквозь ткань пиджака с нежностью целует там, где находится сердце Шерлока. Кому-то это может показаться глупым жестом, но для Джона это обещание. Сердце Шерлока, бесспорно, принадлежит ему, и он даёт молчаливую клятву защищать его любой ценой. После всего, что Шерлок сделал, чтобы защитить его в прошлом, Джон знает, что он никогда больше не позволит другому Мориарти или какому-то из нелепых планов Майкрофта занять место в их жизни. С этого момента ни один человек, место или что-то ещё больше никогда не встанут между ними. Джон позаботится об этом...

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

Название истории − цитата Ганса Кристиана Андерсона (Hans Christian Andersen) «Where Words Fail, Music Speaks...».


End file.
